Stupid Cupid
by Property of Sirius Black
Summary: Maliha, one of the new members of the therapy group takes it upon herself to set Travis up on a date...with a guy other than Wes. Wes thinks it's hilarious. Travis thinks it calls for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Travis.

Wes Mitchell went to settle into his usual chair in the therapy circle but stopped short when he noticed that the whole formation was off. He noted two extra chairs had been added to the circle. He dreaded the idea of a new couple in therapy. Yet another woman to be attracted to Travis. Another husband to think Travis was _cool_. He sighed aloud.

"Would you like to discuss your feelings before the rest of the group arrives Wes?" He turned around to see Dr. Ryan strutting calmly into the room wearing her usual tight dress and stylish heels. She marched past him toward her chair. After sitting down she laid her latte and folder on the floor next to her fold-out chair.

"No."

"You know it won't kill you to willingly share."

"You don't know that. You have no idea what it may do to my mental and emotional state. It could make my mind implode. It could remind me of how much I hate Travis and I may finally get around to killing him."

"I see." She saw the majority of the group enter the doors behind him and prepared to start. "Good morning all. Please have a seat so we can get started. I'd love to hear how your homework went." After everyone had settled in, three seats still remained open. "Are we expanding again?" Mr. Dumont asked.

"Yes we are. We'll discuss that when they arrive but for now I'd like to hear about Peter and Dakota's date night."

"Where's Travis?" Mrs. Dumont questioned.

"Wes?"

"Home, sick." Dakota rolled her eyes at Wes's use of the finger quotes to emphasize the believed lie.

Clyde was in the middle of gloating about beating his wife in bowling when the doors burst open to a shout of "We're here!" A small curly-haired exotic beauty waltzed in followed by a handsome blonde man of 6'1. They were both beautiful and seemed happy. The group members wondered why the hell they were there. "Everyone I would like you to meet Maliha and Landon our new members."

"Hi everyone."

"Hey."

"Howdy." Mr. Dumont nodded at the newbies with a small grin.

Dr. Ryan filled them in quickly. "We were just in the middle of discussing the date nights everyone had last week. However, if it's okay with you all I think we should interrupt for introductions. Let's start from my left."

When they reached Travis's empty chair Wes scoffed. "If my partner was not an imbecile he would be here to say" He shifted his posture to mimic Travis's usual pose and deepened his voice. "Hey guys my name's Travis and I'm a kid four-year old."

"Wes…"Dr. Ryan gave him a reprimanding look.

Dakota spoke up. "I thought you said he was sick."

"That is what he told me but do really expect Travis to tell the truth?"

"Well yeah." Peter nodded along with his wife.

"Have some faith in the young man, son."

"Listen, you people don't know him like I do. Deception is one of his best skills, right behind being destructive monster and luring innocent people into his bed."

The new couple was stunned. They didn't expect for there to be a gay couple in their group. They didn't mind. They were large gay rights supporters and their teenager was even gay. They were more surprised by the spite being openly expressed by the lithe man in a suit. If Wes hated Travis so much why were they even bothering with therapy?

"It's best we just move right along. Let's go back to date night. Wes would you like to share what you and Travis did?"

"I would like to make it very clear. It was a platonic outing. It was not date night." He looked around the circle as if challenging anyone to say otherwise. "If anyone has ever suffered like I did on a date night I feel sorry for them." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward until his forearms rested on his knees. "We were supposed to go to my favorite restaurant but we couldn't because he was being stubborn as usual. He refused to just abide by the dress code so I had to drive around hour while we argued about where to go. We picked a restaurant we both liked near his apartment but of course it was closed for an engagement party." He huffed.

"So in the end we went to his apartment and ordered Chinese. He forgot to order my Chicken Lo Mein and my ginger ale. I had to wait an extra 30 minutes for my food and when we tried to watch a movie he picked Oceans 11. I hate that movie. He knows I hate it but it's his and Alex's favorite. You said that we had to spend a minimum of 3 hours with our partners for date night so I followed the rules until that simpleton had the audacity to spend the whole 48 minutes I was still required to be there talking on the phone with my mother who loves him but of course hates me…"

"Okay Wes I suppose it's fair to say that you two did not have the best night." He stretched in his chair. His tale had got him worked up again. "It must be noted however that you were both responsible for the failure of that evening. There were quite a few places for compromise that you two neglected which led to an unsuccessful night. Your assignment this week is to have another date night and I want you two to try harder this time."

Dr. Ryan turned toward the new couple. "Why don't you two just tell us about the last night you went out." The couple looked at each other dumbfounded.

"It was um….honey?"

Landon chuckled. "Babe it was what, last Tuesday?"

"No remember that was Jessica's recital."

"I suppose it's fair to say it's been awhile?"

"You see I'm a History teacher at Ulysses S. Grant High School and after school I volunteer to supervise the chess team, the Homecoming Committee, the History Club, and the Young Writers Association. After that a lot of days I do personal tutoring, volunteering at the MacArthur Orphange, and spend time at the elderly home down the street."

"That's spreading yourself a little thin."

"Yeah well I have a big heart."

"My concern is it would seem your wife isn't experiencing as much care from you as the community does."

Maliha flashed a small guilty smile raising her hand a bit in the air. "I'm just as guilty Dr. Ryan. I own my own bakery downtown and since we opened I haven't spent much time away from it." She shook her head in shame making her earrings chime.

Rozelle smiled. "You wouldn't happen to own Sweet Sins Bakery would you?"

"Guilty as charged. But anyway all my time goes into that and the kids."

Dr. Ryan nodded and made a small note before looking back up. "How many do you have?"

"Well only one is ours but we are housing my sister's 3 kids right now while she recovers from surgery."

"Would you say the kids' presence has wounded the romantic aspect of your relationship?"

Her question met uncomfortable silence. "We don't mind them being there but you know with all the kids you have to focus more on them and when we get home we're already tired."

Dr. Ryan nodded thoughtfully. She smiled at the pair. "This week I want you two to take a full afternoon off from everything and spend it together. No kids. No worries. Do whatever you like just do it together." She held up her hand to halt any potential protests. "Make time. I'm sure those who rely on you will understand."

With the conclusion of the session Maliha watched as Wes hustled out of the room and with an apologetic look to her husband, she took off after him. She had a bitch of a habit of interfering and this was one of those times she couldn't control it. From the sounds of it the man wasn't happy with this Travis guy and thought maybe she could help in a way Dr. Ryan wouldn't.

"Hey Wes!"

He looked behind him and saw the frantic woman. Normally he would have walked on but he didn't know her yet so for now she deserved common courtesy.

"Can I help you? I'm kind of in a rush."

"I'm sorry but I really feel bad for you."

"What?" He supposed he should be used to people saying that to him. Other detectives said it. Jonelle said it. Not to mention all the times he had heard it from people after the divorce. People at the firm he hadn't talked to for months and years had gone out of their way to express their sympathy. But this was a complete stranger that knew nothing of his life.

"You and Travis don't seem to work at all. He kind of sounds like a suck-ass boyfriend."

Wes was shocked until he remembered that he hadn't explained to the new couple that he and Travis weren't gay. Initially he was annoyed but then he got an idea. "Don't you know it." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head sadly.

"I was thinking that maybe I could set you guys up with different people you know? Maybe it would do you some good to see what else is out there?" She cringed. "I hope I'm not sounding too….you know."

"No." He smirked. "That is a wonderful idea." The idea of sending Travis on a date with another man was absolutely hilarious but he couldn't bear to go on one himself. "But you see…I'm not trying to date anyone at all right now."

"Oh?" She frowned. She really wanted to help him.

"Yeah it's just that I've started a self-journey that involves celibacy…"

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "But you could go on the date and not have sex."

"Any temptation and distraction that could jeopardize my journey is not worth it. I'm sorry but please help Travis." He faked emotion. "I…love him and he deserves this chance you know?" He waved his hand as if to dry the tears before they could cascade down his beautiful face.

"No problem. Well…" She fished in her oversized red handbag for the business card. After a little sifting difficulty she finally extracted the card and presented it to him proudly. "Here, give him that but try get him intrigued in the blind date, he may be reluctant to see anyone but you." Wes stifled a laugh. "Antonio's a really good guy. I'm sure they'll hit it off great." She winced. "That is if it's meant to…I'm just going to go now." She scurried away before turning around and shouting a quick, "Bye!" over her shoulder.

Wes examined the business card happily. This was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Travis.

Wes Mitchell woke up with a grin on his face. Today was the day. He had barely restrained himself from hunting Travis down the previous day and telling him about his wonderful blind date. The timing had to be right. He already knew Travis would be suspicious of him doing anything nice for him. He needed the conversation to be just right so that Travis would slide right in to his trap. He was so excited to get to work his morning self-maintenance routine was rushed and took half-an-hour less than it usually did. He even only flossed once instead of the usual three times.

He hummed as he darted around the room. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He had a special bounce to his step. As he at his breakfast he couldn't stop smiling. He played visions of how everything could, would, and should go. Oh, Travis would pay. This was for skipping therapy and work. This was for being selfish. This was for dinging his door again, damn it."

Walking into the station Wes had eyes only for the head of dark short curls at Travis's desk. Wes walked briskly toward him. He dodged officers and his fellow detectives until finally he had arrived at his destination. His bright blue eyes focused on the handsome man with his feet on the desk. He was so busy listening to his music he failed to notice he had company. Wes dug in his pocket and pulled out the paper he had written Antonio's number on. _I've got a golden ticket. _He sang in his head. He dropped the magical item on the keyboard of Travis's laptop.

Two eyes widened slightly and looked curiously over at the site. His hand reached and picked up the slip of paper. His eyebrows lifted along with his eyes. He pulled out one Skullcandy earbud. "What? Is this a lead on the Jefferies case?"

Wes slipped his hands into his pocket. He gave his partner a small shrug. "I ran into an old friend from the firm yesterday after I went to therapy." _Alone. "_She felt so sorry to hear that I still hadn't quite gotten over my relationship with Alex she gave me that."

Travis studied the paper. "Toni Bravulio." He read aloud. "She tried to hook you up?" Travis shook his head. He had learned the slow way a long time ago that Wes would always be alone. He hated people…and pets. Trying to force companionship on him was like forcing Paula Dean to give up butter completely. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah, no. You know how I feel, no pointless dates. You can have her."

Travis shook his head in disappointment. "You don't know that it's pointless. It could be Mrs. Right. Hell Wes, it could at least be Mrs. Right Now." He didn't understand how Wes could just not have sex. His partner had to be hiding a permanent pair of blue balls in his dumb grey lawyer suit. "You are so tragic man. How long has it been since you had some Sweet& Low?"

"Excuse me?" He was outraged. Wes had planned this moment perfectly and somehow the oaf had managed to ruin it.

"You know some Squish Mitten. Snapper? Bald Guy in a Rowboat? Meat Muffin? Fun tunnel? Doodle sack? Cooter? Sticky Bun? Yum-Yum? Sugar Basin? Lady Jane? Punani? For God's sake, PUSSY Wes!"

That exclamation certainly drew some unwanted attention to them. Kate and Amy exchanged silent looks. The Captain raised a grey eyebrow but just shook his head and continued his conversation with Officer Brooks. As long as their conversations didn't come to involve blows or ruined police work, he didn't care.

"Can you keep it down? I don't want-" Travis rolled his eyes sky high.

"You're not going to answer my question?"

"Of course not. I don't need to know about your STD's and you don't need to know about my sex life." _Or lack thereof._

"Just answer the question."

Wes gave him a stern look. They both knew the answer to his ridiculous question. Travis just wanted to make him feel ashamed of the fact that he respected himself too much to be a whore like the infamous Travis "your place or mine" Marks.

Travis sighed. "Wes. You'd tell me if you were really gay right?"

It took everything in Wes to not reach out and smack Travis. How dare he? Really? Attack his sexuality because he wasn't a pervert like Travis? Pick on him because he actually valued things other than just sex? He was soooooo going on that date and Wes hoped that this Antonio Bravulio was as flamboyant and frisky as humanly possible.

It was right before lunch when Wes finally brought up Antonio again. "So about that number I gave you-"

"Wes I can't thank you enough. If you weren't stupid enough to give up women then I wouldn't have a hot date with Toni Tenderoni tonight. You missing out on some serious fun." Travis smiled largely.

"Really?" So his plan was still functional. Good. Revenge was in route.

"Yep. While you were searching evidence, I decided to text her." He shook his head proudly. "Girl is a freak!"

Wes smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. Travis was really looking forward to this date. Wes couldn't wait to see his face when he learned Toni was a gay man. In the back of his mind he was a little worried the texting may reveal that Toni was a man but Wes remained optimistic.

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll have no problem getting her in your bed."

"You know it! Look at these texts." Travis handed over his phone.

Wes skimmed over the messages.

(Travis **BOLD, **Antonio UNDERLINED)

**What are you wearing?**

A thong

**Nice. Can I see it later?**

For a while but soon it'll have to come off **;**D

**I'm looking forward to it**

I've got a lot in store for you mister

A few texts later….

**What do you wanna do tonight?**

You

A few texts later….

**I don't bite…unless you want me to**

I love it rough **;**D

A few texts later…

I want you to tie me up and have your wicked way with me Daddy

Oh this was hilarious. When Travis realized what he had said to this man…oh God he was going to be so embarrassed. Wes made a mental note to get records of Travis's texts. He'd need to get a frame for the picture he was going to take of Travis's face after the big surprise too. Oh revenge is sweet.

Wes had decided long before Travis set up the date that he would have to be there. It would not be enough just to imagine Travis's shock, he had to witness it. Maybe if he was lucky Travis would even flip out and get thrown from the restaurant. Reading Travis's texts closer to the end of their work day he had learned that Travis had made reservations at a restaurant downtown at 8pm. While Travis was going home and getting ready for his date (making sure he had condoms), Wes would be fetching his digital camera from Alex's house. If this date didn't seem like a photo opp he didn't know what was.

The stage was set. Travis arrived on time for once and was escorted to a center table. He proudly wore the red rose Toni had told him to identify himself with. He was a little disappointed to see that she was late because she had missed his sexy swaggering in. It was fine this way. The longer she took to arrive the better she would look when she finally showed up and the more she would do to him later to make up for it. His detective skills once again escaped him as he failed to notice Wes 10 feet away alone at a table accompanied only by his reliable Nixon camera and a sense of justice.

"Travis?" The tall man swung his head around at the sound of his name escaping another man's throat in a ludicrously smooth fashion. He took in the 6'0 Italian Stallion that stood beside him. The man wore a loose silk shirt with top five buttons undone and tight black pants. He wore a black cross necklace and size 12 Italian leather shoes. Antonio flashed him a sultry smile shaking his long hair a little as he let Travis go brain dead at the site of him.

_What the fuck? No!_ He stared at the lovely red rose that rest on Antonio's shirt. _How? I…fuck!_ The weight of everything hit him. The messages, the plans he made, the fantasies he'd had. Telling Wes…WES! Oh the lawn care loving motherfucker was going to pay for this. Travis was no fool. Wes must have known Toni was a man. Even if it turned out he didn't know lawyer-cop was going to pay.

"Hello? Are you okay babe? I know I'm sexy but I've never seen someone react so _strongly_ to me before." He winked at the still frozen Travis. "Shake it off baby. You're going to need energy for tonight." Before he could react Antonio had leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Travis's full lips before finally sitting down on Travis's lap, coiling himself around the man. "You know when I agreed to this date I didn't expect such a hottie. Strong jaw line, blue eyes. You have the most amazing skin." Toni leaned forward into Travis's ear. "I look forward to licking stuff off of it later." He pulled back with an excited smile. "Just so you know I'm super excited for tonight. All that texting got me hot. For such big talk you better be able to back it up." He grinded himself on Travis's lap. "But now that I know that you're black I suspect it'll be no problem for you." And with that last comment and a few quick kisses to Travis's neck, Antonio stood and finally sat in his own chair

Toni opened his menu. "Let's order. The sooner we eat the sooner we can go back to your place. Toni looked down at his menu humming as he searched.

So many emotions raged inside until finally Travis relaxed and was almost fine. He would let the anger go for now. Antonio was innocent in all of this. If anything he felt sorry for the man. He didn't handle awkward situations well and had no idea how to break it to Toni that he was straight. He looked down at his own menu unable to focus enough to actually read it.

"So what is it you do for a living Travy?" _Travy?_

"I'm a detective for the LAPD."

"So you like have a pair of handcuffs?" Antonio reached out with his leg and ran his up and down Travis's. "That's awesome. My last boyfriend stole mine and I haven't gotten around to ordering some new ones."

A server appeared at their table. "Hello, my name is Janice and I will be your server today." The young brunette spoke only to Travis who smiled at her. She looked like a much younger version of Jonelle before she had developed that unnecessary roughness. "What can I get you?"

"I haven't actually had time to pick."

She put her hands on the table, leaning forward so that he could see the twins. "I'd recommend our Chicken Parmesan. It's my absolute favorite." She leaned closer. "It's sinfully delicious."

"Sure. That's actually my favorite too."

"Really? We have like so much in common perhaps-" She was cut off by a fuming Italian Stallion. "I'd like to place my order now. We don't have time to hear your pathetic life story." The message couldn't have been clearer. _Back off bitch he's mine!_

"Well?" She asked with obvious frustration.

"I want Pasta Ala Oglio with shrimp." _Yeah go fetch me a meal twice your worth you working class bitch._

Rolling her eyes she wrote it down she turned her attention back on Travis. "What would you like to drink?"

"Some red wine if you can manage it." Antonio snapped. She glared at him before shooting Travis one last smile and marching away. "I should have known." He huffed.

"What?"

"You manly men are all the same. Chase after anything with a pulse. It's one thing to look at other people but a woman? You slimy bastard."

"You can't make that judgment. You just met be and I was being friendly."

"Friendly enough to get in the whore's pants. I must say it's unnecessary. A slut like her is willing to do anyone. Trailer trash like that shouldn't be working here." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, partially crumpling the rose on his shirt. "I hope she gives you VD!"

_Gay guys really are this catty._"You need to calm down. You're causing a scene." Travis nervously looked around.

"Causing a scene am I?" He looked around and did find many eyes staring back at him curiously. "I'm so sorry everyone that this prick is picking up whores while we are supposed to be on our date!" Antonio shouted then hunched over in his chair crying his eyes out. "You're just like Chaz!"

"Who the fuck is Chaz?"

"My ex." He sobbed. "He was bisexual too. He would flirt with EVERYONE, the Casanova wannabe. I don't deserve that!" He looked up showing that his mascara had started to run. "I'm beautiful right?" Travis should have just ripped off the bandage and told him he wasn't gay the minute he saw Antonio.

"Yeah you're uh attractive. Like so attractive."

"Really? Don't lie to make me like you."

"No you're…yeah."

Antonio perked up. "We'd make the most fuckable couple."

Travis started to freak out. This date needed to be over now. He wasn't a homophobe but he was very uncomfortable. "Actually-"

"I wish we could have kids, they'd be so gorgeous they'd be too beautiful to look at. We can still do the "baby-making" acts though."

"Listen Toni-"

Antonio had been reawakened at the idea of planning a fabulous gay marriage. "We'll just have to adopt like Brad and Angelina."

"Toni-"

"I mean obviously we're not going to adopt some ugly baby. Ooh I know we should get an Indian baby and name him Sanjay. Yes, I-"

"I'm not gay!"

Janice had returned at that most opportune moment. "Okay here are your orders." She flashed a victorious smile at Antonio. She slipped a slip of paper into Travis's pants pocket. "I hope you enjoy your meal…."

"My name is Travis."

"I like that. Tttrrraaavvviiisss." She spoke his name sensually stretching it out into a quiet moan. "That is exactly the kind of name you can just see yourself screaming out during sex."

Antonio stood up abruptly. "Listen you cunt you need to back away from my man!" He'd fight a woman for this caramel Adonis.

"He just said he wasn't gay. I highly doubt you do anything for him."

"Oh and some high school dropout servicing tables is supposed to make him hard as a cinderblock?"

"Don't try me you asshole. I'm so sick of you gays trying to take all of the good men. Fuck off and find yourself some other victim."

"Listen bitch you don't know me. I will destroy you. Do you understand that?"

"Destroy me and what risk breaking a nail? Ha!"

"I'll break all of my nails to get rid of disgusting trash like you. How did you get hired here? Are you boning your boss? Is he your step-dad? Or is this really an undercover brothel?"

Travis was freaking out. How did it come to this? He had tried to be nice and sensitive to Toni's predicament. By this time the whole restaurant was watching the amazing debacle. He was surprised they hadn't already been kicked out. They were shouting at the top of their lungs. They even did the half-hitting catfight thing where they just slapped at each other's hands. He rose to his feet. He walked around Janice to stand between the feuding two. Travis got hit but managed to stop the physical fighting. They still shouted though.

He tried to push Antonio back put he wouldn't budge. Besides, Travis was highly uncomfortable touching the gay man's chest. He turned to Janice. Grabbing her up in his arms he made her forget about the other man. "You both need to calm down alright. Janice take this" He fished out a hundred dollar bill and slipped it in her hand. "We are gonna go right now. This is to pay for our-" He was silenced by a rough kiss from the younger girl. _I hope she's legal._ He managed to pull away from Janice and turned right into Antonio's fist.

"I'll see you in hell Travy! We are so over!" He picked up their untouched wine glasses and tossed one glass at his date and one at the server. He ripped the red rose from his shirt leaving a tear. "Look what you made me do." He tore of petals of his rose sobbing. "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." This tragic debacle continued until he finally just yanked at the remaining petals, threw them at Travis, and said, "He loves me nnnnooooottttt." He ran from the restaurant. Oh that sick bitch. Wes was going to pay for this.

He turned back toward Janice who grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a kiss. "You better call me." She stormed toward the back of the restaurant. Travis once again surveyed the damage that had been done. He sat heavily down in his seat and looked at his meal. He wanted to eat it but couldn't bear the looks he was receiving. He shoved as much he could in his mouth and walked out. To think, this wasn't even his worst date.

_"Babe I'm taking the kid's to Jennifer's birthday party you want to come?"_

_Travis rolled over to look at Antonio. "No. Sleepy time."_

_"Come on SugarFoot you know that witch only invited me to show off how much money her husband wasted on that party. I don't know how our precious angels Marc, Julio, Ryan, Mario, Julia, Isabella, Marisol, Ana, Paul, and Melissa all love her demon spawns. They are just like their bitch of a mother."_

_"Stop."_

_"Don't leave me with those parents! They are so annoying. Play group was your worst idea ever."_

_"Okay have fun."Travis rolled back over._

_"Bastard."_

_Travis sighed and rolled back over. "Okay how about you sneak back here during the party and I make it up to you alright?"_

_"Hmmmm maybe." Antonio crawled across the bed until he reached Travis. He straddled his husband. "We'll see."_

_Travis kissed his husband sweetly. "You. Me. This bed. In two hours. You're in for the ride of your life."_

_"I'm topping this time."_

_"Nope." Travis grinded up at his husband. "I'm going to tear that ass to pieces." Antonio shivered on top him. "Now go before the kids come looking for you." He smacked Antonio on the ass._

_"Okay sweetie." He jumped off of his husband and hustled out of the room._

_"God." Travis shut his eyes hoping for sleep. He managed to take a nap for almost an hour when his phone went off. He resisted answering the phone. It belted out word after word of "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gag Me. He hated the song but his husband loved it. When he started to get up the ringing finally stopped. He slumped back on the bed. The ringing began again. With a groan he dragged himself of the away from his Egyptian cotton sheets and ambled toward his jeans resting on the floor. He pulled the phone out without checking the ID._

_"What?"_

_"Travis you shouldn't answer the phone like that." He heard the quiet snobbish voice of his best friend._

_"It's my phone I can answer it how I want." He threw himself back on his bed._

_"What if it was the mayor calling?"_

_"What the hell would he be calling be for. Am I finally getting the key to the city for putting up with you?"_

_"The mayor calling is perfectly plausible. He could need something from the best detectives this city ever saw."Travis just grunted and hung up. He was not in the mode. He turned off his phone and tossed it across the room. He snuggled his soft warm bed trying to get back to sleep. 10 minutes later he was pushed roughly from the bed. "Fuck!" He opened his eyes to see Wes standing over him. "That's for hanging up on me asshole." Travis stood tiredly. It was clear he would not be going back to sleep anytime soon. _

_"What do you want Wes?"_

_"You." Travis was grabbed by his naked shoulders and pulled flush against Wes. Travis upon recovering from the initial surprise managed to dominate their kiss though Wes put up commendable resistance. They moaned. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Travis was frustrated by Wes's full clothing and yanked at it. "You. Naked. Now!" Wes stopped. He pulled away from Travis shaking his head. "No!"_

_"Why not babe?" He kissed Wes's neck enticing the man but not destroying his resolve._

_"Not until you leave him."Travis stared at his lover. "I can't keep doing this Travis! You said you wouldn't treat me like the others and you kept that promise, I wasn't a hit and quit. But this is much worse Travis. I have to look at him touch you and kiss you whenever he wants when he wants. He gets to hold you at night. All the time I have to wonder if he's making love to you. If you two are going out having fun. I have to hide our love from everyone and you throw your marriage in everyone's face. You act like your marriage is so damn perfect when it is not. If it was why are you sleeping with me huh? What? Is he not fucking you enough? Do I give better head? What Travis? Why am I good enough to be your lover but not your husband?" He sat down on the bed fighting back tears. "Why Travis? I love you more than he ever could!" He let out a scream. "We're not even enough. I know you're still fucking Amy. You're killing me."_

_Travis stared at him in deep thought. He rarely saw Wes so emotional and when he did it scared him. "You're right. We won't do this anymore." Wes froze. "No Travis! I didn't mean it. We can. I was being too demanding. I'm sorry." Wes ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying all over. He threw the shirt off quickly and dropped to his knees. _

_"Wes stop it."_

_"No Travis. This is good. This is more than good. You're happy. I'm happy." He untied the knot of Travis's pajama pants. "Why give up a good thing?"He yanked them down. His right hand was immediately on Travis's member. "Wes." Travis moaned. He tried and failed to stop the smaller man. "Wes you have to stop. You were right. It's wrong for me to use you."With a great shove he finally managed to push Wes back and remove his hand but not without consequence the struggle had caused hard tugs to Travis's cock. He was much less willing to stop their affair now._

_"I swear Travis I don't care I just want you. You can have me and anyone else you want. Just please don't stop this." Travis was focused only on Wes's body slowly becoming less and less clothed. When his lover finally stepped out of his boxers Travis gave up on giving him up. He jumped on Wes tackling him to the floor their naked bodies smacking into each other. Before Wes could react Travis was all over him. Fisting his cock, licking his neck, pinching his nipples. "Fuck me Travis."Wes grinded their hips together making both their cocks throb. Travis obliged. He slammed into to Wes making him howl. "Is this what you wanted you whore?"He pounded into the man below him. _

_"Oh Travis!" They wrestled on the floor fighting for dominance. Wes eventually ended up on top. He rode Travis. "I love you. Fuck my ass. It's yours, all yours."He knew that talk always made Travis go crazy._

_"Damn right baby." Travis went harder driving himself in to the hilt. "I love that tight ass almost as much as you love my cock." He smacked Wes's ass leaving a red handprint. "Take it."_

_"You're going to make me cum."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Travis whipped his head toward the door to find his husband standing there angry as hell._

_"Baby it's not…" He had no excuse especially considering that Wes refused to stop riding him. Wes must have been close because he panted grasping his own cock and within seconds he was shooting his load all over Travis's stomach, chest, and shocked face. His orgasm sparked Travis's and he grabbed Wes's hips holding him close as he erupted in him._

_"You evil whore." Antonio yanked the trembling Wes from his husband's form. "Trying to steal my husband. He doesn't want you."_

_"The cum leaking out of my ass says otherwise!"_

_"You homewrecker."_

_"Homewrecker? Well not for much longer he's going to marry me because I'm pregnant with his baby."_

_"So am I! We're naming it Burberry!"_

Travis sat up straight in bed drenched in sweat from his nightmare. "Fuck!" He wiped his hand over his face before turning to look at his alarm clock. 2 a.m. That was it. It was on. It was one this to try to prank him but Wes had taken things too far. Interfering with the time he spent dreaming about Eva Mendes was a major no no. He tried to put the images out of his mind but they were burned into his memory.

He decided to try to knock one off which usually helped him relax. He concentrated on thoughts of Sophia Bush, Halle Berry, Ashanti, his favorite porn videos, Stacey Dash, Christina Hendricks, and Bridget from the show "Girls Next Door". He thought of his first time with Randi in that squad car and the recent dream he'd had about Kendall. Nothing cleared the images and worst yet he couldn't get hard. Usually just the thought of Eva Mendes had him solid but nothing was working. "God." Weak with fear he looked under the sheets at his groin. It was probably permanently broken. It would never get hard again. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was official. Wes was the white devil.

A/N: I mean no offense to any homosexual people. I just tried to make this humorous based off gay stereotypes. Love ya peeps! Review!


End file.
